Lillithina Smurfette (Empath stories)
"Cully is everything that I always wanted in a Smurf...he isn't a perfect Smurf, but he's perfect enough for me to consider him my husband." Lillithina (known as Lilly to her fellow Smurfs) is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. She is the mother of both Empath and Brainy Smurf, and the one-time wife of Papa Smurf (who was identified by Lillithina and her fellow Smurfs as Culliford, named for his creator). Although she wasn't the prettiest female Smurf in the village at the time, she was the object of a competition between Culliford and his friend Aristotle, who both loved her. However, Lillithina found herself more interested in Culliford and so he became her husband, with Aristotle given the honors as the best Smurf at the wedding. She first gave birth to Empath through her husband Culliford, who was born with a yellow star mark and with mental abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis. She feared Empath would become an outcast among his fellow Smurfs, which prompted Papa Smurf to eventually bring his son to the Psyches, where he was adopted by the Psyche Master as one of them. However, the Psyche Master made Papa Smurf believe that Empath was killed when he used his own power to erase Empath's memories of being a Smurf, and when Papa Smurf told the news to Lillithina, she became angry and left him to live with her fellow Smurf Aristotle. It was during that time when Aristotle fathered her second child Brainy. About 50 years later, she and Aristotle succumbed to the same unknown disease that claimed the lives of all their fellow Smurfs except for Papa Smurf, with Aristotle being the first to die. With Brainy no longer having a father of his own to look up to, Lillithina upon her death bed gave Papa Smurf charge over her supposedly only living son as her last act of love for her husband. Years later, in the story "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf", Lillithina supposedly came back from the dead to meet her grown-up son Empath and a now 548-year-old Papa Smurf. However, Smurfette, Polaris Psyche, and the Smurflings discover and reveal the truth that the "resurrected" Lillithina was just an illusion created by the Auld Lang Syne Spell that the evil witch Chlorhydris had cast upon the Smurfs. In an alternate timeline that Empath traveled to, he met Lillithina in person in a history where she ended up surviving out of all her fellow Smurfs, including her husband, and became the village leader with Hefty being her assistant leader and Brainy becoming a sorcerer in place of Papa Smurf. In that history Empath himself never visited the Smurf Village or returned from Psychelia until the Empath of the central timeline visited the Psyche Master and communicated to his alternate self about his true origin. Possible Voice Actor Lillithina would probably be voiced by Jennifer Lien, who played Kes in Star Trek: Voyager, or by Deborah Moore, who is the voice actor of Leandra Amell in the Dragon Age II videogame. Another possible candidate is Gates McFadden, who played Dr. Beverly Crusher in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Trivia * Lillithina is a variation on Lillith, the name given to the mythical "first woman" that was created before Eve in Jewish literature. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Papa Smurf's generation Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Mothers Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original character creations Category:Separated characters Category:Empath's family members Category:Brainy's family members Category:Papa Smurf's family members Category:Holograms Category:Characters with brown hair